Boy and Strangers
by Samuel Rourke
Summary: Young Samuel Rourke only wanted to find a goal and passionately pursue it till the end until bizarre turns of events led him to knock the doors of notorious Team Rocket. Surrounded by legends and conspiracies far sinister than he could comprehend, his only way out is to move forward. But he might not hate it much as sexy women are willing to share the bed with him all the time.


_**Summary**_

 **When Samuel Rourke left his home after graduating from Pokémon Technical Institute to find a goal and pursue it till the end, he had expected it to be an ideal goody-two-shoe adventure that he was promised at the young age. But one cannot survive the hellish cruelty of the world with ignorance and stubbornness alone and Samuel learned it the hard way after barely surviving from a life-or-death situation on the very first day of his adventure.**

 **Some unusual steps and an unexpected guidance was all it took to push Samuel in the world he never knew existed and the only escape for him was to move forward. But as unknown ancient legends and conspiracies far sinister that he could have imagined put him through the hell, moral obligations just might be the last thing on his mind over his need to survive.**

 **But maybe he wouldn't mind it much after all because some sexy ladies are always more than willing to spend some sexy time with him.**

* * *

 _ **Rated M for sexual content.**_

* * *

 **Boy and Strangers**

 _Samuel_Sam_Rourke_

* * *

A breeze gushed through his face as he ran forward, his chest burning with immense pain. His feet wobbled and thighs tingled as a weary sensation spread across his body but he continued to beat on.

"Just a little more..." he grunted aloud, holding his immobile left arm in his right hand.

He panted heavily as he brushed past the bushes. When a clearing came in his view, hope glimmered in his eyes but a sudden gush of cool air pushed him back, the scent of the earth soothing his body for a brief moment.

He did not even realise that the night sky was shrouded in dark clouds and when a heavy drop of water fell on his hand, was it only when he finally looked up. The lightening boomed in the sky and the heavy downpour began without a warning.

"You're kidding me..." he mumbled to himself, his shoulders sulking down. He felt the pain returning to his shoulder as he breathed in sharply, closing his eyes and leaning back on the tree next to him.

"Where are all the Pokémon Centre when you need one?"

He remembered locating one on the map in this area. He has been looking for it for nearly an hour now but he did not find even a trace of it. The burning sensation from the open wounds did not help him feel any better either and he continued to grow frustrated.

As he opened his eyes and tried not to relive the painful memory that brought this misfortune upon him, for a split second, he wondered whether this journey worth all the troubles it has caused him. So far it has only been a disappointment. Remembering those words from his childhood when he was promised the fun and fortune that this adventure would give him only made him realise he had been jinxed since the beginning.

It was all business. Of course, it was! The trainers, Pokémon Leagues and these journeys-only those investing in it were profiting from it. Either they or utterly strong trainers.

He wanted to blame everything on his luck at this point but he knew that he was the inexperienced one. Naive and stubborn. If only he had the shame to accept it-but the truth remained same. He knew nothing about the reality of this cruel world.

As he painfully mourned his luck, he wearily looked around in one last attempt to find a shelter from this raging storm that was soaking him, raining all the pain and agony on him.

His eyes nearly widened when he spotted a building, barely illuminated, triangular prism-shaped standing in front of him, at the other end of the clearing and against a mountain wall.

"How did I not see it before...?" he wondered and almost shrieked in happiness upon noticing a giant Pokéball board atop the entrance of the building. "At last..."

Feet wobbling, he took a step forward before walking toward the Pokémon Centre. It took him halfway across the clearing to realise the rain was still raging upon him and how difficult it was going to be for him to dry his clothes later.

"At least I have a spare set..." he chuckled dryly, oblivious to the truth that he only had a couple of boxers in the bag hanging loosely on his shoulder.

The doors slid open and he stepped inside, letting out a long, exhausted sigh when he felt the warm air around him. The wetness was oozing down his body and he felt heavy; even his hair was a wet mess. His nose itched and he breathed in heavily, trying to hold back, but ended up sneezing out loudly.

"S-Stupid rain," he muttered but only to hear a surprised gasp in return.

"Oh no..." The boy looked up and saw a pink haired woman not more than five years older than him standing in front of him, her mouth agape and eyes wide. "...what happened?"

The boy took a wobbly step forward but overestimated his own endurance and physical status. He grimaced and nearly fell down on the floor.

Nurse Joy quickly rushed to his side, worry evident in her voice as she tried to get him back on his feet. "Please, come this way..." She led him to a nearby couch.

He moaned under his breath, his head feeling light as he sat down. His chest heaved in and out, a whimper escaping his throat but as he looked up at the nurse, all he could see was a petrified expression shrouding her beautiful features.

"H-How did this happen?" Nurse Joy asked, her gaze wavering as her hand reached out to him to him. Reluctance remained obvious in her eyes and he followed her gaze, his eyes widening when he realised his jacket was shredded off; three wide open claw mark distinctively stood out in an attempt to tell the story of his tragedy.

Horror shrouded his mind as he tried to comprehend everything. Briefly, he recalled that attack. Under the sheer night, he had only assumed that claw merely grazed him, but when the truth became evident to him, his whole body began shaking as fear consumed him.

"I...I was attacked-" He barely whispered out, chocking on his words. He could no longer look at the nurse and averted her caring gaze. "I didn't-I didn't know..."

"It's okay." Nurse Joy stepped forward, holding his hands together. He did not realise it but horror in his eyes was as clear as her own reflection to Nurse Joy. She felt bad for him as she glanced at him, her eyes glimmering with concern.

"Chansey! Bring a towel and some water!" Nurse Joy yelled, looking back. "Make it quick, please!"

* * *

As the warm water slithered down his body, his utter dark brown hair falling over his head and ear, the boy let out a sigh of relief and contentment. For once, his body wasn't hurting to the point he wanted to wail in agony, the rain wasn't pouring down misery on him and he wasn't being chased by angry Pokémon who would strike him down dead for no reason at all.

For once, he was having a good time and relief was washing over him.

Later that evening, after Nurse Joy cleaned his wounds, she asked him to clean himself. She wanted to patch him, and he stunk as well. To say he wasn't embarrassed wasn't an understatement; he did smell bad. Fortunately, Nurse Joy allowed him to use her bathroom, the only bathroom that the Pokémon Centre provided.

 _How lucky...?_ He thought. He was using one that was exclusive for Joy's use, but he realised it only when he was inside the bathroom that it was a bad idea. The bathroom was clean and smelled too nice for his own good. To say he wasn't excited to be here would be a lie, he was getting aroused at this point.

 _Not my fault!_ He repeated in his mind over and over again. It wasn't his fault that Nurse Joy was touching him too much when she was cleaning his wounds. Her touch was soft and sensual as she carefully worked on him and she did not hesitate to close in their already small proximity. He could practically smell her at that point and by god, she smelled amazing!

"Are you done, Samuel?"

Her words rang from just behind the door and broke him free from his trance. Samuel heaved in sharply, his body shivering.

"Y-Yes..." he stammered and turned the shower off, feeling himself heating up upon realising what he was thinking about. He breathed in heavily and clenched his hands tightly in an attempt to calm himself. When he felt normal, he breathed out and continued. "...just a moment!"

"Sure thing," Nurse Joy replied and he could hear the kindness in her voice as if she was smiling warmly at him from behind the door. "I...uh, I have placed a towel and your clothes out here. Please come see me when you are done, I will be waiting."

Samuel waited until the sound of the door sliding close reached his ears. When he was confirmed that the nurse has gone, he stepped out and saw his clothes placed neatly nearby. He walked to them, picked up the towel and began drying himself.

It wasn't until he began dressing that he realised something, only a fairly large boxer was his supposed _clothes._ There was another white cloth there and he picked up. He opened it only to realise it was an unfamiliar plain T-Shirt.

"It's big..." Samuel murmured as he wore it. It was loose and barely touched his chest. Now that he thought about it, it was better this way. "...at least it won't hurt."

He moved the T-Shirt over his chest and looked at his wounds. Three claw marks, still red and hurting; he was still unable to comprehend how he managed to get so lucky. His clothes absorbed most of the damage and the claws of that wild Persian, at least he thought it was wild, only grazed his chest enough to draw out blood. It hurt a lot but at least it wasn't lethal like it could have been.

Lost in the train of his thoughts he didn't realise how time passed. Next thing he knew he was sitting on a bed in Joy's room. Samuel questioned her decision but she had told him beforehand that rarely trainers are treated at Pokémon Centre and bringing him in one of the Treatment Rooms used for Pokémon would be a bad idea, and especially for him whose wounds were still open and could catch infections if not treated immediately. Her room was possibly the best place to be at the moment.

He didn't bother to ask after that, nor that he was complaining. He was, in fact, too busy to ogle at her to care; the hem of her skirt had somehow gotten stuck from inside giving him a clear view of her silky white panties. He was excited, to say the least; he could see through her skin white panties. The way she would lean down and give him an enticing look, he wondered if she was doing this on purpose. And boy was it working because he wanted to just grab that ass and pull her down on his aching groin really hard.

"Ouch!" Samuel suddenly grimaced when he felt pressure on his chest as the pink haired nurse tried to wrap the bandage around his chest.

"Stand up," Nurse Joy said. Samuel didn't argue and obeyed. He stood up and Nurse Joy stepped closer to him, her apron touching his naked chest and her smell once again intoxicating him. He hoped she wouldn't notice the heat on his face or at the very least the bulge that was constrained by his boxers.

"Why are you so embarrassed about it?" Nurse Joy suddenly inquired as she wrapped the bandage across his chest one final time. "You shouldn't be, really, you know, especially when..." She knelt down in front of him, her hand moving the bandage around his waist. Samuel couldn't help but notice a how suggestive she sounded, all the while praying she wouldn't notice his bulge. But that thought was thrown out of his mind when he felt a hand rubbing over his cock over his boxer. "...especially when you're quite impressive down here."

"W-What are you doing...?" Samuel gasped in surprise. He tried to voice his uneasiness but was interrupted. He gulped instead as he felt a strong tug on his crotch and his boxer was pulled down to his knees. His cock sprung free and slapped across the face of the nurse who gasped in surprise.

"Oh my..." Nurse Joy said, breathing heavily as her hands wrapped around his shaft. It pulsated, veins bulging on it. "...it's hot." She finished as her hands began to rub him up and down, his dick throbbing in her hands.

"Nurse Joy..." Samuel tried to speak but no other words ever came out his lips. Despite enjoying the feeling of her hands around him, he knew he shouldn't be doing this. He tried to build reluctance but failed miserably. Before he could continue Nurse Joy looked up at him, her hands moving faster.

"It must be hurting you, no?" she wondered then stood back up. She left his bulging cock free and moved behind him. She held the bandage and began wrapping it around his waist again.

She leaned on his back as her hands began tying the bandage, her bosom freely pressing on his back as if she didn't care about it at all. Samuel did care, however, and showed it as his dick twitched in anticipation. Nurse Joy leaned over him, resting her chin on his shoulders as she stared down at his throbbing cock. She couldn't resist it for long enough and her hands soon made their way to it, grasping his dick in together.

"Oooh..." she cooed in his ear. "...so hard and big." She squeezed him, then began stroking him with one hand while sensitively rubbing the tip with another. "Did I do that? Or looking under my skirt did that?"

He gasped as her hand began stroking his dick faster, her other hand moving up and wrapping around his shoulders as if holding him back from running away. Even if he wanted to he couldn't anymore. His mind and body were numb and only active part of his body was his cock.

"You know what you like, don't you? To grab my ass and pound me so hard I wouldn't be able to walk again?" His dick twitched in her hand again and he clenched his hands as tightly as he could to hold back. He tried his best to hold back but her words were too suggestive for him to handle. "Goodness...I wonder how it'll feel inside me. Don't you want to know?"

That was all it took to push himself over the edge and his cock shot out a massive load of cum across the room. Nurse Joy gasped as he gritted his teeth tight, her hand stopping for a second. But she picked up almost immediately and began stroking him faster and harder, guiding everything out of him as far as it could go. He unloaded several blobs before finally calming down and rest of the jizz oozed out on Joy's hand. It didn't stop her though and she continued to stroke him, gently now, and covered his dick with his own cum as if lubricating him.

It took several seconds for Samuel to climb down to the reality and as soon as he did, his body almost gave up on him and leaned back on Nurse Joy whose hands wouldn't stop caressing him.

"So much..." Nurse Joy whispered as her hand finally stopped; the cock refused to fall limp but lost a lot of its hardness. She rubbed her cheek against him affectionately before brushing her lips softly on his cheek. "...are you a virgin?"

Nurse Joy giggled at the awkwardness of the young boy in her grasp struggling for the right words but continued to pamper him with soft kisses.

"I wish I'd already taken you," Nurse Joy said with a disappointed sigh. "Such a waste."

Her hand once again began stroking his dick with a firm grip as if trying to squeeze everything out of him. Nothing came out but her grip loosened quickly; his dick was too slippery and tip too sensitive to play with and her attempt only made him squirm.

Samuel barely kept his footing when Nurse Joy finally let him go, feeling the weakness in his thighs and feet wobbling. This didn't stop her advance, however, and Nurse Joy was once again in front of him, her back facing him as she leaned on him. She held his hands and guided them over her ample bosom.

Samuel was feeling too weak to properly hold the pink haired woman in his arms and startled back. His hands grasped her tits tightly and he pulled her down along with him. She sat atop him, his dick pulsating beneath her buttocks and tip dangling between her thighs.

Nurse Joy wriggled in his lap as if trying to free herself but heard him moan instead. Samuel blushed and bit his lips hoping she didn't hear him. But it was too late and Nurse Joy found another enticing idea; she began rubbing herself up and down on him while prompting him to feel her tits to his heart's content.

Nurse Joy found the young boy's awkwardness cute as he tried to withstand her sexy assault on his dick but her eyes glimmered with astonishment at the sight of his twitching mushroom tip. It felt so big and wide...it wasn't too long before she herself started to yearn for him to be inside her and her sensual and gentle movements were replaced by eager and forceful ones.

Nurse Joy finally stood up, her breasts slipping from his grasp. She arched her back forward and pushed her ass out at his face. She peered down at him, who was staring at her intently and wriggled her ass in his face.

Nurse Joy held his hand and moved them on her hips. Her skirt raised up and she squeezed his hands in that position as if telling him to hold on and don't look away. He couldn't either because he was too horny to take his eyes off this mesmerising sight. Her fingers tugged on her lingerie and her hips began swaying left and right as she pulled them down. Her protruding nether lips felt strangely beautiful and Samuel gulped, his shaft erecting again at the sight.

Nurse Joy didn't pull the silky piece of cloth all the way down but left it hanging on her ankles. Her hand reached out for him from between her legs and held his dick. Not completely hard again, she thought, but she was too eager to fuck him to wait for it. She told Samuel to sit back in a comfortable position before positioning herself over him.

She brushed the tip of his cock against her moist pussy, letting him relish the sensation of her dripping juices flowing down his length before finally lowering down on him.

Samuel gasped as her nether lips stretched out to accommodate him inside her, the sensation of her moist insides grasping him tightly even surpassed the feeling of scoring top marks back when he was in school. He was so lost in the moment he didn't even realise that Nurse Joy had stopped, his cock only halfway inside her. Her face flushed and she breathed in sharply as he spread her wider than she was used to. She could take him though, she was determined and started wriggling herself all the way down until he was completely inside her.

"H-Hold me, honey," Nurse Joy said, her hands grasping his and moving them over her breasts again. She was baffled for a moment and her eyes were out of whack. She needed all the extra stimulation to soak herself in the pleasure before he would notice. He may be cute, but she did not want to boost his ego. She let him feel her up before guiding him forward; his fingers soon found her nipples protruding even through her pink shirt and white apron.

Joy gasped when Samuel twisted her nipples, then continued fondling her bust. It wasn't her ego speaking but she was aware of her own body and how attractive it was. She had seen males and females ogling at her alike on various occasions. Men wanted to own and pound her while girls always stared at her with either jealousy or admiration, wanting to have tits and ass like hers. By this point, she had expected the young virgin underneath her to attempt to ravage her or move his hips at least but to say she was surprised at her patience would be an understatement. She thought he deserved a memorable first time for being such a good boy.

Samuel seemed to have a similar idea of the situation. His parents always told him to be patient, that he would always be rewarded properly if he was. He hoped that Nurse Joy would do same for him and he wouldn't regret even letting her way with him. It was highly unlikely though because he always had a fantasy to have a nurse ride him while he would lay on the bed and watch, relishing how good it feels to be serviced like that. And to his utmost delight, it was Nurse Joy herself, the woman he thought was utterly sexy with her busty figure but evermore out of his reach.

Being on the same side of the boat eventually led them to the inevitable and their boat sunk, drowning them in the pleasure one yearned forever and another gleefully appreciated after a long time when Samuel's dick hardened at his previous thought. Joy's pussy grasped around him tighter as it tried to accommodate the new girth.

Nurse Joy began whirling slowly on him, heaving blissfully, her back arching forward but her ass remaining closely in touch with him as if they were meant to stick together like this. Samuel had a few awkward incidents with girls sitting on his lap but the feeling of naked buttocks, so smooth and big, grinding against him far surpassed anything good he had ever felt. Now he was ready for more though and squirmed under her impatiently.

Nurse Joy picked his desperation with ease and decided to end the sweet torture. She raised up on his dick until only the tip was inside her, then silently moaned as she lowered herself down on him. Barely anything could surpass the feeling of being filled to the brim so sensually and she couldn't help but relished it to her heart's content. She knew the boy underneath her would eventually start feeling desperate again but she could care less; she was in charge and she would be damned if he did not realise it sooner than that. If she was being cruel, she could live with that. She was the one who took the opportunity and made move on him. If he wanted to enjoy it then it would better be her way. At least she was kind enough to take his virginity; she doubted any women out there would even do it with him if she wanted to please herself first.

To Samuel, however, her cruelty barely existed. The feeling of penetration was blissful to him and he was loving every second of it. She could go slow or fast, or ride him all night long, he did not care. He was already contented and wanted nothing more to just sit back and enjoy this moment.

And so he did because as her hips started moving faster and in a more rhythmic way, he just lost it. He could no longer fondle her lovely tits and his hands moved from her chest to her hips before finally moving to the bed. He clenched the sheets tightly as he leaned back, his head arching back and eyes closing as pleasure completely overwhelmed him.

"How does it feel?" Nurse Joy murmured with a moan. "How does my pussy feels?" She stopped moving and began gyrating her hips on him. Samuel thought he would have unloaded right then and there had it not for Nurse Joy and her dirty work on his dick earlier.

"It's amazing..." Samuel moaned. His arms began feeling weak and no sooner he fell down on the bed. His legs wavered and he squeezed them together shut.

How generous, Nurse Joy thought, he was giving him less attention but more room to work now. She did not let the thought deter her though and spread her legs wider before she started riding him urgently. The anticipation he felt to feel her soft buttocks again every time she would move up was reduced to nothingness and soon he was moaning delightfully. He felt her skirt flailing down on him, covering her ass that he was loving so much but he could care less at that point. The pounding he received from her was far better.

And indeed it was because Nurse Joy was trying her best. She had to place her hands on her knees so that the weakening sensation bubbling in her thighs won't let her give in. She rocked her hips harder, herself moaning delightfully as she heard Samuel moaning her name over and over again.

Her attempt to fuck him good became too much to handle and at one point, his dick dislodged from her moist channel.

Nurse Joy wailed woefully at the feeling of emptiness. It was just starting to get good! Her hand quickly grabbed his dick that was hanging between his thighs, fully erect, and aligned it with her cunt. She did not give it another thought and started pounding her hips on his lap almost immediately, only for his dick to come out again. When it happened for the three more times in less than a minute, she wanted to stomp her feet on the ground. She was beyond frustrated!

Samuel stared at her strangely, unable to comprehend the look on her face. There was no trace left of her kindness and seduction on her features; only annoyance remained. She finally got off him and turned around and he almost thought she was glaring at him.

"Move up," she said sternly and Samuel did so without a word. He crawled back up on the bed until his head was stuffed in a soft pillow, wondering if he did something wrong to irritate her.

While he tried to come up with something to apologise to her and win back her affection, Joy hurried her lingerie off her and crawled up at him. She placed her hands on his chest, careful as to not hurt him, and rubbed her moist cunt over his dick. She flipped her miniskirt over her waist and stared down at his phallus, prodding her cunt with it before finally lowering herself down on it.

"Fuck." Both of them gasped simultaneously as his shaft penetrated her once again. Samuel embraced the heavenly bliss mentally while Joy declared her satisfaction orally. She moaned his name loudly, feeling satisfied to be filled again.

Samuel was marvelled right now. He thought it was better before, but nothing compared to the feeling of watching her nether lips closing in as she moved up, then spreading apart as she lowered down on him. In no time she was bouncing on him. Her movements weren't just urgent as before but were intense and he loved the feeling on her inner walls clamping down on him and massaging him from the tip to base at such a pace.

Nurse Joy would have ridden him for a minute or two straight when her eyes finally landed on him. The boy mesmerised by the sight of her pussy devouring his dick before was now staring at her bouncing breasts. Curiosity was evident in his eyes as he continued to stare at her. So naive, she thought because even though she could tell how bad he wanted to see them open, he didn't dare move. No woman would have minded if he had tried to grope her and undress her top at this point-unless she was utterly dominating. She thought his naivety and politeness was cute as if he already wasn't and it made her want to toy with him.

But that thought was thrown out of her mind immediately as her kindness unconsciously emerged out. How could she be so cruel to the poor patient that she needed to nurse with best of her ability?

Her movements eventually ceased and she heaved out tiredly. Samuel looked up, confused by her expression but then it clicked. He offered to switch the role and Nurse Joy stared at him dumbfounded before sweet sounding giggles burst out.

Samuel's face flushed in embarrassment. He was unable to comprehend what he did wrong. When Nurse Joy told him how cute he was, his face heated up more and he averted her gaze. He felt her hand sensually caressing his chest before moving to his hands.

She guided his hands to her waist, then to the back of her waist. He was puzzled when she left his hands on her apron's bow and looked at her for a hint.

"Take it off for me, honey," she said as her own hands reached for the collar of her shirt. When she began unbuttoning it, only then it hit him. He held the ribbon in his hand and pulled it open, the whole apron coming down on his chest. He cast it aside in a quick motion and watched excitedly as Joy undid her shirt open. She unclipped her bra next and it was out of his sight within a moment.

Nurse Joy was strangely relieved at the sight of his mouth watering. She leaned forward and over him before began to move back and forth again; she picked up the lost rhythm right off the bat. Her open shirt and bust swayed with her every movement and she licked her lips in anticipation.

Nurse Joy began to rock her hips harder and faster than before, almost in a frantic but controlled motion. Wet smack after wet smack echoed in the silent room and she shared heavy grunts and heat of the moment with Samuel while looking right in her eyes.

Her nipples looked like pencil eraser up this close and it was only a matter of time until Samuel grabbed one of her swinging tits in his mouth. Joy shrieked in pleasure, her movements slowing down and for the first time that night, Samuel made a move. He grabbed her ass and began assisting her movements. In no time Joy was back at where she had left and even surpassed that as his hands continued to rock her hips in a frenzied motion, demanding more from her than she was already giving him. She obliged gleefully, willing to ride him as wildly as she could, as much as he could take.

Samuel began squirming inside her soon enough and she knew that he was close to the end. She wanted to continue it for longer but she knew she couldn't. He was hurt and an inexperienced one on the top of that who had lost his virginity at the strange turns of the event just a while ago.

Joy had been with a handful of men before, all experienced and bigger than the younger one beneath her. They knew what she wanted and how to give it to her, but none of them matched the girth of the young man beneath who was still growing. She was already surprised that the first timer like him was able to withstand her experienced cunt this long despite blowing his load not too long ago. He even brought her closer to her own orgasm that was starting to tingle in her thighs. She wondered what he would have done if he would be the one pounding her instead of otherwise. She wondered what he would do in future with enough guidance and experience. Whoever would end up with him in future, she knew that girl would have a hell of a luck in the bed. And there was no way she was going to let him go without spending a few days with him at least. There _has_ to be a way to have him share the bed with her for a few more nights!

As of now though, she hoped to outlast the boy. She was already satisfied enough to treat him right and gave everything in her movements as her ass smacked his lap loudly and nether lips convulsed him wildly. She could already feel Samuel humping his hips upwards and grabbing her ass tightly and after the next few smacks, he groaned loudly and pushed her down on him with all his might as a final warning.

Joy didn't resist, instead, she proceeded to push herself down further. Her smooth ass rubbed is lap and thighs as his leg raised up in the kneeling position. His arms held her close to him and he lodged his dick inside her far as it could. He wailed out in ecstasy and his thighs weakened and he launched a massive load of cum deep inside her aching pussy.

Several blobs continued to seep out of the tip of his dick that he did not bother to take out for a long time. He breathed sharply, his body wavering with utmost pleasure. He could feel Nurse Joy breathing loudly as well, emitting out heat next to his ear.

"W-Wow...Nurse Joy..." Samuel heaved in. He felt his chest hurting a little and only now he realised how close her tits were pressed against his wounds. But he disregarded that thought completely. He was feeling too satisfied to even consider the petty little pain. "...that was...that was amazing."

Nurse Joy hummed, unable to speak properly. Out of all the encounters she has ever had, she was inclined to declare this one her best. She had never let a man finish inside her before and strangely, she felt satisfied. Complete. She was as ecstatic as he was during their respective first times and she hoped he had a little more in store for her to enjoy later.

But that thought suddenly vanished from her mind along with her smile when she heard him softly whispering a name in his ear that wasn't her and completely unfamiliar to her. "Oh, Sara..."

A deadpanned expression took over her features when she realised what it could mean. She had asked him if he was a virgin or not, but never if was committed to someone. Remembering his initial reluctant only led her to the stronghold of her suspicion and while pussy ached and quiver at that thought and wanted to go at him again, she did not like the sound of it.

"Nurse Joy...?"

Samuel spoke in a low voice and she shivered. She waited for a moment, then responded with reluctance in her voice. "Y-Yes?"

"...let's do it again."

Before Joy could even comprehend what he meant, his hips lowered on the mattress. The bed let out a creaking sound and with a mighty tug, he bucked his hip upwards and thrust his dick as deep inside her as he could, pounding her aching pussy mercilessly without another thought in his mind.


End file.
